I Know
by consultingstarkofmischief
Summary: Sam knows. Sam knows a lot of stuff. One of these things is that he's sure that Dean is in love with Cas, and that Cas loves Dean too. Sadly Sam might know before either of them do.


So this is like my first finished fic... probably ever. yay I did it. This came to me at two in the morning when I should have been asleep cause I had school the next day, but I had to write it. I thank my muse for working and my lil sis Esme for doing the is-this-ready-for-people-to-see check. Love you sis.

* * *

Sam knows.

Sam knows a lot of things.

Sam knows his brother is emotionally constipated.

Sam also knows no matter how smart his brother really is, he's also an idiot.

And he knows probably before either of them know themselves that, A) Dean is in love with Castiel, now former Angel of The Lord, and B) that by the deep meaningful looks they share, said angel was in love too.

Now Cas had the benefit of the doubt that emotions are a new and confusing thing for him, after being an angel and all, meanwhile to Dean they are just confusing and stamped so far back as to not having to bother with them.

The two had been dancing around each other for the longest time. Sam knew, hell so did Bobby, Dean was happier when Cas was around. And when they thought that he had died at that lake, Dean was messed up much more than he let on about it.

Sam was sure that something must have happened in Purgatory between the pair. When Dean came back, his guilt over leaving Cas behind, he was the most heartbroken than he had ever seen him over Cas. Hell, Dean missed him so much he was imagining him. When he came back, it was like something had clicked in Dean. He seemed more together.

And then the world when to shit. Sam almost died, Crowley was out and Abaddon was in, Metatron was officially worse than Satan, all of the angels were tossed out of heaven, and lastly Cas was completely human. The last one wasn't as bad, but it was something new that they had to deal with. But even as a human, Cas and Dean share a bond and had found each other. Sam knew they would, they always do. Death literally can't even keep them apart.

Dean had made sure that Cas would stay in the Men of Letters bunker and live with them, honestly they wouldn't have it any other way. And they all became stronger for it, like Cas had said before the looney cartoon case, adding a third wheel would add extra grip and stability. As it turned out, it did. Cas got tattooed and was officially a hunter, and life continued, saving people and hunting things. He became part of the family business.

Sam was glad for the day that he had caught them making out in the kitchen against the sink. It wasn't that long after they had Cas settled into the bunker, and honestly, Sam thought with a sigh of relief, "_About damn time_." He didn't need to know when and how it happened, but he was just glad that they had finally gotten their act together. He could tell that it wasn't the first time, they lacked that awkwardness that came from first time make outs. Smiling, Sam just walked right back to where he came from, making sure he was not seen nor heard. He knew that Dean would tell him on his own time.

Whenever that would be.

Somehow they pulled off subtlety, their behavior did not noticeably change much in front of him. Maybe they sat together more often, and a bit closer so that their legs would touch. They would hold each other's gaze even longer than before, green eyes looking into blue and vise versa. As if they were having secret conversations. Perhaps there would be the slight lingering of touching fingers when they handed each other a weapon. These were small and probably Sam only saw them because he was looking for them.

Now secret spies, they were not. Sam knew they acted like a proper couple when he wasn't around. And as a secret favor, Sam did leave the two alone more often than he used to. They deserved to be happy with each other, and if Sam could give them more time to just be, it was the least he could do. Made up errands to run, or just going out to get some air, or just hiding in the library all day wasn't much to do just so that they can be together.

Finally when the day came that Dean, the before mentioned idiot, had finally decided to tell his little brother that he and his angel are in his words "a thing", Dean got instead of what he expected of probably a look of surprise or less likely a disgusted look on Sam's face, he gets a soft smile, a pat on the back and an...

"I know, Dean."

* * *

I hope you enjoy, and please review. Reviews make me feel fluffy and happy.


End file.
